<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctober Stone by cookieboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763382">Doctober Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieboo/pseuds/cookieboo'>cookieboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, F/M, Halloween 2020, More angst, Sacrifice, Unrequited Love, daily, doctober stone, writing prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieboo/pseuds/cookieboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story compilation of writing prompts for Doctober Stone! Inktober prompts were going around and I stumbled upon this one on twitter! I thought I'd give it a shot so I hope you enjoy this mini series! (I'm also very inconsistent with writing so it's possible that this won't be a daily thing ^^; I lose track of time all the time so I apologize in advance!)</p><p>I will also set a link on a playlist that I normally use to listen to while writing! You can copy and paste the link onto a separate tab if you'd like to listen! https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhLhsD0lG6hglKcAtCHnKt6R3V4BDB8jz</p><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoga x Reader, Ishigami Senkuu/Reader, hyouga x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loved One (Senku x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Warning! This chapter mention spoilers from recent chapters of the manga!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Read with caution!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Let me tell you a story. </p><p>There were once a boy and a girl who were introduced to each other by accident. To think that two polar opposite people would actually be stuck in a room together because their parents were mutual was unbelievable. And as children, if one didn’t want it, then neither did the other. </p><p>But somehow, they were able to work together. And but that, I mean by actually working together to deceive their parents to get their way. He was the brains and she was the actress. </p><p>Despite being polar opposites, they were a great team.</p><p>There was no need for them to expose their friendship so they both agreed that it should be kept between them. It was like their own little secret and no one was going to convince them otherwise. It wasn’t like it was a big secret, just two people who hid the fact that they’ve known each other since childhood. Two people who actually tolerated each other and thought that they were a good team together.</p><p>Two people who were scared to admit to themselves that they’ve fallen in love with each other.</p><p>The boy himself gave himself a reason to not fall, explaining to others who asked him for love advice that his theory about the feeling of ‘love’ was just a phase. Something that people can easily overcome and not worry about. After concluding this, he drilled it into his head to not distract himself any further from his current work. </p><p>The girl simply was fearful from this growing feeling. She consciously told herself that he would <em> never </em> fall in love with someone, let alone her. She already decided her fate that she would not be able to end up with someone like him, so she distracted herself by working towards her goal as an idol. Pushing herself past her limits to get over this phase.</p><p>But for both parties, it never faded no matter what they did. </p><p>Eventually, the girl moved away from Tokyo to pursue her dream and started her career path in America, leaving behind the well known genius within the city. Barely keeping in check with each other, they still supported each other from afar while sending silent praises from achievements posted over the internet. The girl would read science articles to no end about the white haired scientist who discovered a new element, smiling to herself as she scrolled through her phone to stare at the image of him. The boy would do the same, listening to her songs on repeat while piecing together a new invention and making sure to stream the variety shows on his monitor despite the awful time zones. No matter what the other did, they couldn’t forget one another. </p><p>This lasted even when 3,700 years had passed, the boy and girl wondering where the other was despite the apocalyptic event that happened. Destiny must’ve heard their thoughts because they were finally able to meet again under awful circumstances. </p><p>The girl overheard from one of her friends that she will be leaving to go on a mission that Stanley had assigned her. Despite wanting to ask for more details, she didn’t want to get her friend in trouble. So she stayed behind, minding her own business until she heard the faint sound of a gunshot. Stopping within her tracks, she looks out towards the distance with a worried expression with an unsettling feeling within her stomach. Night had fallen and the feeling had not left her since. So she decided to follow this instinct, her quiet footsteps barely echoing within the large building as she snuck her way through the dungeon of the castle. After slipping through the last door, she could hear the faint sound of sniffling and cloth movement. Taking a chance, she started to walk over to the cell where she heard noise and looked up from her feet to meet familiar piercing red eyes. She laughs as she crouches to be eye level with him, the person in front of her smirking in response. </p><p>“Of all places to meet, who knew it would be in a prison cell.”</p><p>“I could say the same to you. Who knew you’d be with the enemy.”</p><p>“I was with them by chance. Unlucky time but fortunate enough for survival.”</p><p>She looks around until she spots a hook with keys, taking the item and quickly unlocking the lock. Trying to open the door without a sound, they were finally free from the cell as they gathered together to come up with an escape plan. </p><p>“If you go further within the prison, there’s a rusted up window that can lead you out. It’s weak enough to break through so you’ll be able to escape.”</p><p>“Please escape with us, [ f/n ]! You know that you might be punished for helping the enemy!”</p><p>She looked at her friend Luna who had taken ahold of her hands and looked at her with a pleading look. She allowed herself to give her a sad smile before shaking her head, her eyes wandering towards the scientist standing not too far away. She looks at Luna and squeezes her hands, smiling again to reassure her. </p><p>“And who’s going to stall Stanley while you make your escape? He doesn’t listen to anyone else besides me anyways so I’ll be fine.” </p><p>“[ f/n ]..”</p><p>“Let’s go, Luna-chan. It looks like someone also wants to talk to her.” A man with two hair styles had placed his hands on her shoulders, gently guiding her away. Taking one look over her shoulder, she waves at her before walking beside the man. Then stood the scientist in front of her, both of them staring at each other before looking down at the ground. Neither of them spoke a word, the distant sound of nature surrounding them as they both reached out towards each other at the same time. </p><p>“Don’t be stupid, please.”</p><p>“It’s not going to work if I go, Senku.” She replied in a whisper, their fingers slowly hooking around each other. He squeezed her fingers, his brow creasing as if he was doing his best to come up with some plan for her escape. She looked at him and couldn’t help but smile, a chuckle escaping her lips and quickly catching his attention. </p><p>“There’s another way to go about this.”</p><p>“I know, but you and I both know it’s not going to work as well as this.”</p><p>As soon as she finished her sentence, the sound of a door opening made them gasp. They looked towards the general direction, quickly running towards the end of the hall until they were met with the rusted window. Creating an opening, they all escaped one by one, Senku and the dual haired man being the last ones left. Senku looked back at [ f/n ], his eyes completely showing worry as if he was pleading for her to come along. But all [ f/n ] did was smile and squeeze his hand in return. </p><p>“Go. I’ll distract them.” Giving her one final look, he sighs before her smile widens. Taking the chance, she brings his hand up to give his palm a kiss, making his breath hitch. Letting his hand go, the blush radiated on her cheeks as she took a few steps back. </p><p>“I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Staring at her once more, he responds with a nod before him and the dual haired man escapes through the window. The faint sound of footsteps running on grass is heard in the distance, the [ h/c ] haired girl standing alone once again. To comfort herself, she starts to sing to herself while looking up at the starry night sky. The sound of steps echoed within the prison, soon coming to a halt right behind her as she continued to sing. </p><p>“[ f/n ].”</p><p>Continuing to hum, she gazed at the night sky one last time before turning around to face the tall white haired man. Having the lit cigarette in his mouth, Xeno walks up behind him before settling himself against the table behind him. </p><p>“You let the prisoners escape..didn’t you..? You know the consequences you have to pay, don’t you?” </p><p>She doesn’t respond but continues to hum, nodding her head as she makes eye contact with Xeno. The scientist only frowns before standing up to leave, leaving Stanley behind. </p><p>“You’ll take care of her, right Stanley?”</p><p>“Is that your final decision, Xeno?”</p><p>“She’s made hers, so I’ll make mine.” The man replies as he starts to make his way out, commanding the others to start searching for Senku’s group. Stanley then turns to look down at [ f/n ] who had just finished singing her song, meeting his gaze and giving him a smile. He takes out his pistol, pointing the end of it towards her chest. Stanley stares into her eyes as he cocks the gun, exhaling the smoke he just inhaled. </p><p>“Any last words?” And with a confident smile, she never broke her gaze as the smile turned into a smirk. </p><p>“You’ll never beat Senku.”</p><p>The sound of a gun that had fired was bouncing off the walls, the faint <em> thud </em>that hit the ground barely recognizable. The sound continued to echo outside of the base, the faint noise of wilderness interrupted by the ominous sound. Stanley stood before the unmoving body, raising his gun once more before uttering an apology and firing again. </p><p>He places his gun away, ordering some men to take the body away while he inspected the area. And while he finished cleaning up the job, the man that stood behind a tree and outside of the escape hole could only close his eyes tightly as he waited for silence to make his return to the others. After things were silent, he started to make his way back toward the others, his friends hopping onto the boat while checking for any guards left. </p><p>“You ready, Senku-chan?” He nods as he climbs aboard, Ukyo checking one final time before they swiftly made their escape. Senku exhales as he takes a seat, looking out towards the distance as Gen sits beside him. The air was filled with silence and sometimes distinct chatter once the Perseus was in view. Gen looks at the scientist next to him as he exhales himself, unsure how to soothe this strange soul. </p><p>“So..to think dear Senku-chan would have a connection with the famous celebrity miss [ f/n ] [ l/n ]. She must’ve been someone you’ve known for a while then?”</p><p>Senku doesn’t reply at first but listens to Gen, his eyes still facing forward as he moves his gaze to his hand resting on his lap. Gen continues to stare, asking another question. </p><p>“Was she a <em> loved one </em> of yours?” Senku looks down at his hand, closing it to make a fist as he clenches it tightly. His reply was meek, soft enough so only he was the one who heard. </p><p>“Yeah, you could say that.”</p><p>The white haired scientist remembered the last words she spoke to him, his poor heart racing as his brain wanted to mourn. But he needed to focus and be strong for the others until they finally reunite with everybody back on Perseus. He looks down at his clenched fist before bringing it up to his lips, grasping his shirt over the wound he received prior his capture. After hearing the familiar sound of his friends welcoming their return, he knew that he needed to live so that her sacrifice couldn’t be in vain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enemies (Hyoga x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Warning! This chapter contents sexual content! Please read cautiously!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A woman was pressed against the wall, labored breathing echoing the room as more clothes were discarded. She pulls away from their passionate kiss, the man groaning as he follows up to kiss her temple and descending further onto her nape. She releases a shaky sigh as she clenches his shirt, the man taking a hold of her hand and pinning it off to the side. He wraps his other arm around her waist, her free arm reaching out to wrap around his shoulders. He bites her neck, making her wince as she groans again. Sliding his arm down, he lifts her with one arm and starts to carry her somewhere else. She wraps her arms around his neck, looking down to kiss his lips. He squeezes her closer as he sits himself on the bed before sitting her on his lap. He starts to undo her tie with one hand, the other placed on her waist to prevent her from falling. She pulls away for a moment once he completely disregards the tie and slips his hand underneath her skirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait hold on..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it now? You can’t be thinking about stopping now that we’ve gotten pretty far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rests her hands on his chest as he looks down at her, leaning forward to start kissing her ear. She closes her eyes and shutters from the ticklish feeling, sliding her hand on his nape as he starts to unbutton her shirt one by one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been doing this for too long..and I’ve never had a chance to ask. You..you feel something right? When I’m with you..my heart goes crazy and I crave more of..</span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand stops on the last button, her laced bra visible now as his gaze moves up to meet hers. She looks down at her rested hands, fiddling her thumbs together as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He stares at her a bit longer before leaning forward to kiss her nose, leaning further until his forehead touched hers. She looks up at him again, meeting his gaze as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong..I feel it too. Touching you, kissing you like this is like an addiction. You’re too sweet and I can’t get enough of you..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stares at her as he leans in to kiss her, the girl blushing immensely as she kisses back. She clenches his shirt again, the man leaning forward while slipping her shirt off of her shoulder. She groans as he starts kissing her collarbone, her shirt merely hanging from her forearms. She clings onto him as he flips them over, placing her down on the bed as his finger played with her strap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, before they could progress, she pulls away again to look into his eyes and whisper the words that made him stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“..I told you that it would be inevitable, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You realize that the more you say that, the more I want to confess my feelings, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man sighs as she chuckles in amusement, reaching out to caress his cheek before he leans forward to rest his head on her nape. She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his temple and running her fingers through his hair as he sighs with contentment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder who the rebel is now.” She continues to smile, the man that was previously on top of her now laying beside her. She looks up at him, as he makes himself comfortable while the girl cuddles up to him. She places a gentle hand to his chest, his shirt unbuttoned halfway and his collar slightly wrinkled up when she hung on it earlier. Blushing further, he tickles her a little to get a reaction out of her. She flinched from the touch, looking up at him with a pout. She was about to retort back but noticed the serious expression he wore, unusual from the expression he would often use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay..?” She asked while brushing some of his hair away from his eyes. His silver eyes stare into [ e/c ] colored ones, filled with concern as she rests her hand on his cheek. He stares at her for a moment, placing his hand over hers as he shifts it closer to his lips to kiss her palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ironic that two members from enemy houses are laying in bed together. Hiding away from reality just to share secret kisses.” He scoffs as he holds her hand, the girl smiling with amusement again and scooting closer to him. She sighs with content as she leans her forehead onto his chest, his arm draped over her waist as he looks down at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our houses may not like each other, but that doesn’t mean that </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Despite it all..the student council president shouldn’t be fooling around with someone like me, no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say what you want, you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not.” She pouts as she takes a hold of his collar again, pulling him down just the slightest. He blinks towards her forward attitude and smiles, leaning forward to press his lips against hers. She accepts him wholeheartedly, smiling into the kiss as she makes herself comfortable. Kissing her further, he climbs on top of her and looks into her eyes, the girl catching her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter what happens, I’ll always protect you. Because you’re stuck with me too.” Hearing his confession, she smiles and brings him closer as they share another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never wanted to bring her into the mess he was already in, but he knew that it would be the best. He wanted to at least spend their last moment together before the plans were to commence. He is a man of secrecy, but one with confidence when he knows his plans were to succeed. But ever since he met [ f/n ], he could feel himself changing - weaker even as he continued to find excuses just to see her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to stay true to his plan, getting revenge on the cursed school for making his parents suffer. So he only knew what was best and that was to collaborate with the enemy. He instructed him the last task, activating the bombs once everyone was inside of the academy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His true goal was to eliminate the headmaster, but knowing how evil he was, he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An explosion erupted inside the potion making classroom, a few students that were caught within the explosion barely making it out alive. Hyoga stood outside of the classroom as he held his wand in his hand, students panicking as they tried their best to evacuate. Another explosion erupted and soon 3 more followed. The building was starting to collapse, the ground shaking as the explosions were too much to handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyoga stood with his hands shaking with adrenaline, a splatter of blood on his cheek as he looked at his blood stained hands. Faint footsteps were heard as he looked to his left, the [ h/c ] haired girl standing there in shock as she clenched the edge of her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hyoga?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Make sure no one leaves alive, understand?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started into her eyes as he tightly gripped his wand, pointing it towards her. She flinches from the sudden movement, taking a step back in shock. Grimacing, he moves his hand away from her just a bit and casts a spell that leaves an opening right behind her. She looks back and looks at him again, putting his arm down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Run..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ground shook once more, the pillars of the hallways starting to crumble. She gasps as she covers her head, looking at him with pleading eyes as she screamed out his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyoga!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go! Run!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving one last glance, she makes a run towards the exit and barely makes it out from the boulder that just covered the entrance. She screams as she bangs her fists against the rock, a teacher who survived had tried pulling her back to keep her safe. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks, her uniform and house cloak battered up from the destruction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyoga, who stood within the destruction, smirks to himself as he puts his wand away while another earthquake erupts. He closes his eyes once more, remembering the gentle smile of the [ h/c ] haired girl that stole his heart before the academy had crumbled to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m sorry, [ f/n ].’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>